Best Friends
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Dave and Britt are best friends and have several firsts together. Continuation of a drabble... can be read along but you should read the other one first


Dave and Brittany, take two

Words: 1324

**A/N: This is a continuation of a drabble in the glee first called Drabbles! (check out my page if you wanna read it). This can be read as a stand along, but the first piece is kind of cute, so try to read it. Dave and Brittany are OOC in their characters, but I just think they would look cute together and I always pictured Dave being the awesome best friend before he got all angry. I hope you enjoy this, and I in no way am condoning underage sexual activity, but they are both around 15 in this story. Sorry for the young age. = / Read and Review = )**

Dave was 13 when he got his first kiss, and it was from his best friend, Brittany S. Pierce. He liked walking her home even then, because she was all kinds of awesome to be around. They went to the same high school, William McKinley High School, in good old Lima, Ohio. Once they got there, Dave joined the football team and Britt joined the cheerios; they were at the top of the proverbial social pyramid, so they were still _allowed_ to be friends.

Their first year at McKinley went rather quickly – full of parties and various hookups. Dave was seen with a few girls on his arm, but he felt absolutely nothing for them. Same for Brittany, the guys she hooked up with could barely remember her name, they just knew that she was tall, blonde, and hot. So one night when Britt was hanging out at Dave's house, she fell back on the bed whe4n Dave beat her in Mario Kart. "Hey Dave, should we have sex?"

"W-what?" Dave spluttered, dropping his remote control.

"You know, so we will know what we're doing if there is anyone else. Cause guys have asked me, but I kept telling them no and they get pissed at me. I wanna be ready next time."

"Britt, you don't need to sleep with them," Dave said, crawling on the bed so that he could lay on his side, facing her. "They should be fighting to get to know you."

"That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me," she said, rolling to face him.

"You're just awesome Britt, they don't see that," he said. Britt leaned in so her lips were pressed against Dave's. This was a familiar song and dance for them. Whenever one of them was having a bad day, they would meet up to talk, and – as Britt would put it – kiss it to make it better. Dave pulled her closer, cradling her head toward his. From here she took over, pushing his shoulder so he lay flat; she then threw her leg over his hips so she could straddle him.

Dave felt a bit overwhelmed, but Brittany wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted; but he was a teenage boy, he wasn't really going to stop her. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He was now very lucky his parents worked until six and trusted him home alone. Dave pushed them up so that they were sitting up, one hand went to the back of her head, the other to her lower back, pulling her flush against him. Britt wrapped her fingers into Dave's hair, tugging gently and making him moan softly. Britt worked her magic on her best friend for a while, her hands wandering over his body. When her hands wandered down to the waist band of his jeans he stopped her.

"Britt, you sure?" he looked into her eyes. She gave him a soft smile, pulling his shirt collar slightly to the side. Britt attacked the newly exposed skin, leaving a mark on his neck where his polo could help hide. Now his hands wandered, grabbing her ass and pulling her close, wandering under her shirt, feeling the warm smooth skin. Britt was now becoming impatient, so she stripped off her own shirt. Dave's eyes went wide, it was the first time he had seen a girl without her shirt on. Dave's hands were reverent, as if he would never get this opportunity again. Brittany was smiling against his lips. She looked him over quickly before stripping him of his shirt. Once his arms were free and clear he hauled her closer. Dave sat back on his haunches and pulled Britt up by her thighs so she was forced to cling to him. She kissed him harder, and they were both making sounds they'd never heard outside of occasional porno's.

Britt began to lie back so Dave took the hint and they came to rest on his comforter, Dave's weight pressing her down. Britt moaned and Dave began to kiss down her toned tummy. Brittany arched her back and reached behind her back and fuddled with the hooks of her bra for a few seconds before it slackened and Dave helped her arms out of it. In Dave's opinion, Britt was perfect, absolutely perfect, absolutely perfect. At first he used his hands followed by his mouth. Dave was preoccupied with her breasts, Britt moved her hands down to his jeans. They were unbuttoned before he knew it and Britt's hand delved into his boxer briefs. Dave's breath caught as she worked her hand over his length.

"Is this okay?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. He nodded, his mouth slightly open and panting. Brittany always came off confident, but her nervousness was shining through; but he thought it was pretty hot. Dave lightly pulled her hand away before working on the button of her jeans. He quickly yanked the pants down and rolled off her so he could doff his as well. They were just down to their underwear so they decided to crawl under the covers. Dave pressed her into the mattress with his body, kissing her once again, loving the feeling of their practically bare bodies rubbing up against each other. Brittany brought her legs up to wrap around his hips, settling him into the V of her legs. He could feel an intense, damp heat radiating from her center. She could feel his arousal pushed up against her and he set a gentle motion as they kissed, rocking into that small pleasure center amidst the heat of her arousal. He could feel the dampness spread so he knew she was ready.

"Sure?" he managed to pant out. She nodded vigorously and leaned over to reach into his not-so-secret condom stash. After extracting one she pushed his boxers down his legs. He helped her out of her panties before she rolled the condom on him.

With a bit of fumbling, Brittany managed to guide him to her entrance. Dave could feel the wetness now, so he slowly pushed in, trying to get lost in the warm tight feeling surrounding him. Once he had sunk into her fully, he waited for what seemed like forever – but was only a minute in reality – for her to adjust to his length. She let Dave know she was ready because she tilted her hips so he could move just a fraction more into her. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in firmly. "This won't last long," he grunted apologetically. Brittany caressed his face and leaned up to kiss him again. He kept up his slow rhythm to keep himself from coming but it was futile. A few minutes in Dave's body tensed up then let out a moan and fell softly onto her.

Brittany kissed his shoulder and ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He took a short while to get his breath back but he kissed her neck and pulled out of her rolling to the side to dispose of the used condom. "You didn't…?"

"No, but that's okay," she said.

"It's not," he insisted, still breathing a bit hard. "Show me." He rubbed his hand on her stomach. She smiled at him and gently guided his hand down between her legs, directly inside of her. Once she showed him the basics, she let him go. Dave was always a quick learner, and within minutes Brittany found release. He found out he loved hearing his name being moaned out. As Britt came down from her high, Dave gathered her in his arms; she curled into him. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"You're awesome," Dave said after a while.

"I know," she said with a small giggle. "But you aren't so bad yourself. I'm glad this happened with you Dave; you're my best friend."

"Me too Britt, me too."

12-16-11


End file.
